Cheeks and Chocolate
by purebloodragdoll
Summary: Most men likes tall girls, kissable lips, long hair...but Kurosaki Ichigo have something different in his mind. Heads up for OOC-ness! Please Rate and Review!


**Author's Note: **So, I saw this picture on the facebook page of Ichiruki fans and I can't help but swoon at it. I commented for someone to make a story about it, but seeing no one did, I decided to do it…I haven't done Ichigo's POV so, this may make him sound all girly.

Heads up for OOC-ness.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach.

* * *

**Cheeks and Chocolates**

Most men when they see a girl, either they have personal feelings for the said person or not, can't help to ogle at her. Some of them have standards or fetishes that go for long legged women; some prefer girls, who have long hair, several men likes to look at curvy girls with big…*cough* you know, I personally a handful of people who likes that, and that's you, Keigo). I guess somewhere in the internet, there is already a forum, a blog or a study about what men likes about women; but for some twisted reason, in the world that I belong, both the living world and Soul Society, I don't look at a girl's height, length of hair, especially her body…but what I tend to look first, is their…cheeks.

I didn't even notice that not until my perverted friend thrust a pornographic magazine on my face and my only comment at the naked woman in the center page was…

"_Her cheeks are so hollow, it's ugly. Why do you even bother to look at her?"_

Keigo threw a fit and _taught_ me what should be my reaction when I see a _Playboy_ magazine next time, (heck, why do hell would I look at porn magazines anyway?), he's being to ridiculous and well, stupid so I punched and so, I can have my lunch, nice and quiet.

After that unfaithful day, ever since I pointed that out, everytime I will see a girl whether she's passing by me or talking to me, I will look at her cheeks. I even told myself that if most guys would like to kiss a girl's lips, I would not be one of them. Out of the girls I looked at, there's only one person whose cheeks I would like to kiss.

Kill me now, did I actually said that?

Anyway, I, Kurosaki Ichigo would pay billions just to kiss the apple cheeks of Kuchiki Rukia.

"Oi! Ichigo!" I was snapped out of my reverie when Rukia slapped me at the back of my head.

"What the hell was that for, midget?!" She glared at me, hands on her hips.

"I was talking you, carrot-top! Then for some reason, you went to a land far far away!"

"It's not my fault, you're boring!" I snapped back, and that was a lie. If Rukia is boring, no offense, but just imagine if Inoue and I are left in a room, I think will fall asleep or sick if she keeps on talking about her weird recipes. Seriously though, no offense.

"Boring? I was just telling you about Inoue asking me to go with them this Saturday at Velvet Candies; she said that they have this new attraction…some kind of…giant…chocolate…fountain?" Her last words ended up in a question, Rukia pouted a little bit, adding some volume on her cheeks and I just have to stare.

"So…Ichigo…what's a chocolate fountain?"

"Ichigo?"

"Strawberry?"

"Carrot-top?"

"Idiot Ichigo?"

"Oi!"

Seriously, I need to stop staring. I just glared at her in response.

"Use your common sense, Rukia…it's a fountain that has chocolate instead of water flowing through it." I looked at her to see if she understands any of it, but when I saw that confused look on her face I just sighed.

"Look, I'll take you there right after school okay? So, you won't look stupid on Saturday." She just grinned at me and resumed eating her bento, it's a good thing that we decided to eat lunch away from our friends today. I also smiled when I saw her happy face; a happy Rukia is also a very cute Rukia.

When the last bell for the day rang, I can see her hurriedly packing her things, I just shook my head in amusement for a while, letting a soft smile…damn it, this girl would be the death of me. She drag me out of the room, as soon as she finish clearing her stuff. We arrive at the school gate where she abruptly stop.

"So, which way?" The nerve of this girl, and here I thought she knows the way. I nudge my head to the right, before she drag me again. Halfway our trip to the candy score, I realize she was holding my hand all the way, we're now walking at slow pace and now we look like a couple.

"Ichigo, are you sick? Your face all red?" I glared at her before tightening my grip on her hand.

"Shut up, we're here…" She looked up at the pink and light blue store in front of us and I quickly regret going here,,, I could've just ask Inoue or tell her, Rukia doesn't know what's a chocolate fountain…though the thought of someone other than me teaching Rukia irks me.

The moment we entered the store, Rukia immediately went to the center of the room where stood a tall chocolate fountain and assorted candies to dip at the side. The store is surprisingly quiet, huh, maybe all of its customers are still in school.

"Ichigo! Is this the chocolate fountain? And why is there a lot of candies besides it?" She asked, quiet giddily if you ask me.

"Yes, that's it…and you dip the candies in the chocolate, then eat it…" She turned to me, grinning widely.

"Better have money prepared, Kurosaki…" Then start, Kuchiki Rukia's eat-all-you-can-candies-dipped-in-chocolate-paid-by me. I just stand there looking at her, munch the candies and other sweet stuff and even with AC in the room…I feel hot. I can't help but look at her cheeks as she chew all those candies. I want to pinch that pinky rose cheeks of hers!

I was about to reach out, when I stopped myself, I can feel the heat rising to my face so I decided to walk around the shop. I pick some candies for my sister and went to pay them, I'll pay for Rukia's later, I'm sure she's not yet finished. I handed the candies to the cashier when I noticed a spoon on the register, with hardened chocolate on the shallow surface of it.

"Oh sir! Try it, it's Belgian Chocolate…" I heard the cashier told me, but I didn't hear what she said after it, I have some wicked ideas forming in my mind. I paid for it, went outside the store, not shocked at Rukia for not noticing me, and I unwrapped the spoon chocolate thingy, I let it melt for a while then went back inside.

"Hey, Rukia…try this…"

She looked at me, opening her mouth, but I deliberately put it on her cheeks, the chocolate is now dripping…across…her…cheeks.

I gulped nervously, staring the chocolate slowly making its way down to her cheeks.

"Idiot, that's not my mouth!" She was about to wipe it, when I quickly grab hold both of her wrist.

"Sorry, my bad…" I whispered, leaning in to her face, I saw her eyes went wide, Well, my plan work, but what I didn't expect was for it to backfire…I forgot my urge to kiss her cheeks and with the chocolate making its way to her cheeks, the fire inside me increases.

I licked it. I licked the chocolate on her cheeks before kissing her cheeks.

"I-I-Ichigo?" I pulled back, and frowned…now, is the time to escape before Kuchiki Rukia murders me here in the store, I paid for her candies before dragging the frozen Rukia outside the store. I was frowning as usual, but deep inside? I'm dancing…I'm sure my hollow and Zangetsu is dancing too with me, for I finally kissed and tasted Kuchiki Rukia's cheek.

And, it was more delicious than the chocolate.

* * *

**A/N: **Quite lame, I know but still I want to know your thoughts, please review!


End file.
